The death and rebirth of Rose DeBlanc
by Devon Sunslinger
Summary: This story was origionally the my character history for a live action game that I am playing. I liked the plot so much that I decided to keep writing it and have my story follow what my character does in game.
1. The first encounter

I would like to take this chance to tell the readers that this is the first story I have ever let anyone read that is not a close friend. I would like constructive criticism from all that feel they should give it. Also, this is a story about a Toreador so if you think that there won't be sex scenes in it you are sadly mistaken.  
  
In a small suburb of Chicago, Rose walked home along the dark streets of Naperville. It was a safe town. The moon shone off the wet pavement but she didn't see its beauty. At the age of 21 she had just gotten her first decent paying job. She was thinking about the strange and beautiful man that had come to the pub where she worked for the last two nights. She thought of how much he resembled the man that had haunted her dreams for years. The man in her dreams that had been responsible for her success as an author. The man at her work fit the description to a fault. He had black hair down to his shoulders, steel blue eyes, an earring in his right ear, and was the perfect specimen of male beauty that Darien was. Many nights she had woken thinking she had felt his presence in her room but found no trace of the wonderful creature. Darien was a vampire. But such things do not exist. Or so she thought until she had met this man. There was a strange aura that she could see around him that frightened her, took her breath away from her, and yet it excited her in the core of her essence. He had walked into the pub and looked at her with smoldering dark eyes that she could have gotten lost in.  
  
"Shot of whisky please," he said in a voice that brushed her skin like silk.  
  
It took her a moment to realize exactly what he had said. She filled the shot glass and went, reluctantly, to serve someone that had just sat at the bar. When she looked up he was there next to the bar looking at her.  
  
"So," he asked, "do you work this time every night?"  
  
Stammering she looked at him. "Um, yes I do."  
  
"Well I might just come and see you again." He said with a wink.  
  
She was three blocks away from home thinking about those eyes. A car drove by and honked. It stopped ahead of her and two guys from the bar got out. They sauntered up to her drunkenly. Rose slipped her hand in her pocket for the butterfly knife she carried with her. She fingered it as they got closer.  
  
"Hey there sexy. Want a ride?" one of them asked.  
  
"No...really, I'm fine." she said feeling nervous  
  
As they walked towards her she took a step backwards. They looked at her and broke into a run. Rose turned and ran. She tried to get the knife out of her pocket and open it. She could hear them gaining on her. They were right behind her now. Opening the knife she turned around. They were gone! She looked around the area. They were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Confused she returned home and looked at the clock. She had gotten off work at 3am. It was 4:20 now. Puzzled she tried to remember where she had been. Oh well, she thought, I'll just go to bed.  
  
Darien walked into her room. She had been at the pub the last two nights and caught his attention. Her straight black hair falling around her like a dark halo. He was entranced with her. He wanted her. But he could never be with her. He watched her sleep as he had so many nights. Walking up to the bed he lifted the covers and looked at her beautiful body. He shed his clothes and lay next to her. Pulling her close she stirred. He kissed her lips and hair and ran his hands down her body. She responded to him so wonderfully. It was as if they were made for each other. Turning to him she kissed him back. "please" she whispered. How could he deny her the pleasure she sought. He had saved her from those men. They could have only dreamt to be where he was at that moment. His hand seemed to have a mind of their own. Trailing them from her face to her neck he felt the marks he had left the night before. He kissed the spot. Luckily he had already fed this night so he would not have to do this again. He moved his hands to her shoulders and then to her wonderful breasts. They were soft and yet firm at his touch. She moved against him. Her flesh was warm against his and he felt that he could stay there for the rest of his life and never be cold again.  
  
As he pulled her to him he felt her shiver. His skin was like ice, he knew that. It hurt him to see her not happy. He had been given his orders but did not know if he could follow them. She knew too much. His sire had told him to kill the girl. But looking at her he could not. He looked at her and wondered how she knew so much about his life. She was mortal and yet she seemed to know him better than he knew himself. If he killed her it would be a waist of her talent. As the head of clan Toreador in his city he felt that her talents would be better used than destroyed. But it wasn't just that which was keeping her alive. Although he had been dead for hundreds of years, he found himself feeling an emotion for this mortal. Looking down at her he made a decision. He would take her in.  
  
Lowering his head he kissed her gently on her lips. He kissed her cheek. She turned into him and lifted her neck to his mouth. He kissed her trying not to take her invitation. She grabbed his head and pressed it to her neck. Unable to fight the urge anymore he bit her softly. She sighed, molding her body to his. He bit her harder.  
  
Rose awoke suddenly. Sitting up she looked around the room. Again she thought she felt his presence. The dream had been so real. Who was this girl he sought? Standing she looked in the mirror. Seeing the marks on her neck she finally realized the truth. The man in the pub had been the same one that she had lusted over for years. She stood looking in the mirror to shocked to move. Feeling a breath on her neck she spun around. There he was. In her own room. Unaware of her nudity she looked deeply into his eyes. Taking a step forward he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her and feeling her respond again. Her thoughts raced. How can this be she thought. He took a step back. Waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Sleep" he whispered. Her eyes rolled back into her head and sleep over took her body and mind. He caught her and placed her in bed. "Forget" he whispered again. 


	2. The becomming

Rose walked into the pub. She looked around to see the man from the night before but he was not there. Disappointed she went behind the bar and put on her apron. She had hoped he would be there. Maybe it was for the best. She didn't have time for a boyfriend. The royalties from her books were keeping her far from poverty but between college and her part time job at the bar she didn't have much spare time on her hands.  
  
She often thought about her mothers job. Her mother would never tell her what it was. Rose wondered what she did that she should be ashamed of. She loved her mother dearly even though she was not a blood relative. McKayla was her adopted mother. Her real mother had died in childbirth.  
  
The night passed eventlessly for Rose. She served some regulars and watched them get sloppy. Rose hated sloppy drunks. They reminded her of her step dad. He had come home every night drunk off his ass and beat the shit out of her and her mom. Finally one night he left to go out drinking and never came back. They never found him or knew where he went. He didn't even pack. The police thought there might have been foul play but they didn't have any proof. Where there is no body, there is no case for murder.  
  
Somewhere around midnight she felt a cold breeze. The door opened and then there he was. Staring at her with those penetrating eyes, his long black hair hanging in his face. Once again she was reminded of Darien. He leaned in close.  
  
"So when do you get your break?" he asked.  
  
"Anytime I really want, it's slow tonight. Why do you ask?" she said trembling. She couldn't believe he was talking to her.  
  
"Let me buy dinner for you. I want to get to know you better." he said. She looked at him. Something told her to keep working but another part of her said to take his offer. Besides, she was getting hungry anyway.  
  
"Hey Dave! I'm going on break!" she shouted tossing her apron on the counter. She walked around the bar and he offered his arm to her. Taking it they walked out into the cool midnight air. They walked across the street to the restaurant/bar and got a table. She ordered and waited for him to do the same.  
  
"I'm not hungry." he said. They sat there looking into each others eyes.  
  
"So lets see here. You've come to my work the last two nights, you're buying me dinner at midnight, and I don't think I even know your name yet." She said to him. He gave her a deep meaningful look that almost took her breath away.  
  
"My name is Darien, Dorothy Rosewater" he said. "But I think you already knew that."  
  
She gasped at the sound of her pen name. How did he know? He smiled softly at her and Rose thought her heart would stop in her chest. It was true. The dreams and the stories. HER stories. They were all real!  
  
Standing she tried to excuse herself to the rest room. She was feeling light headed and needed to splash some water on her face. Her knees felt as if they would give out. Darien sat watching her as the room began to spin around her. Rose felt a strong arm around her waist and looked up. There was Darien looking down at her with a look of concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I will be fine. I just need to use the restroom. You will excuse me if all of this comes as a bit of a shock." She said heading for the bathroom.  
  
Splashing water on her face she looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized that she looked horrible. Her long black hair was out of place and her skin was so pale that it seriously set off her red lipstick. Running for the toilet she put her head over it and emptied the contents of the day into it. She knew she should get the hell out of there. He was a dangerous man. How many times had she scared herself while writing her stories because of what he had done to people. People just like her that had found out too much about him. Splashing some more water on her face and touching up her makeup, she returned to the table. Darien was still waiting at the table and when he saw her he stood and went behind her to help her into her seat. Placing his mouth close to her ear he spoke to her in a calm tone of voice that was full of concern.  
  
"You don't look well my dear. Maybe you should go home." He said putting feeling behind the last two words.  
  
With a dazed look on her face Rose turned to him. "Yes, I think I will do that"  
  
Walking out the door Rose turned in the direction of home forgetting about work. Darien followed her out the door and began to walk her home. When they reach her front door she took out her key and let them in.  
  
"You do know why I followed you home, right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know too much and you are going to stop me from ever breathing a word to any living soul about it ever again, am I right?" she asked. Walking up to him she lifted her head and offered him her throat. Growling a bit, he tried to resist her but he knew he had to do it. If he did not she would die. Lowering his lips to her neck he bit gently. She sighed and almost went limp in his arms. She could feel all of her blood draining from her body. Holding her in place he slit his wrist and held it to her mouth. She was slow to start but as she drank she began to feel as if every muscle in her body was on fire.  
  
As her body died she felt the bliss she always knew she would feel. She was stunned a bit too that he had given her the chance to live instead of killing her like she knew he should. Darien placed her on the bed and whispered in her ear. Getting up he left knowing that she would be able to care for herself even if she didn't remember him. On her desk were the 5 books that she had published about him. Her laptop lay on sitting her desk with what looked like the unfinished copy of her 6th book on it. He went to her laptop and disconnected it. He couldn't let the new manuscript be seen. On his way out he glimpsed something on a side table. It was chain mail. She had made it. He knew by its beauty that he had made the right choice to embrace her. She had talent that would prove very useful in the Toreador Clan. This week he would send her a message and let her know where Elysium would be held. She could get the help she needed there. She would learn her place in the Camarilla and serve them well. When she's ready, he thought, I'll come back for her and let her know who her sire is. But I can't let this be traced back to me.  
  
Waking in her room the next night she stood and looked in her mirror. The person staring back at her was one that she hardly recognized. Her complexion was spotless and her hair was shining with new found glory. Thinking back to the night before she tried to think about how she had gotten home from work. She had gone to dinner with the man from the pub, but after that the night was a blur.  
  
Feeling her stomach telling her to eat she went down to her kitchen. Eating a sandwich, she thought about the stranger that had shown such interest. While she was thinking about him her stomach began to cramp. She ran for the bathroom and got to the toilet just in time to loose the sandwich in it. Thinking she realized what had happened. All the signs were there. Picking up the phone she called her boyfriend Kevin.  
  
"Hey, can you come over?.....Really? Great."  
  
She paced the living room trying to think of what to do. It was obvious that she couldn't stay, living under her mother's roof in the condition she was in. The only reasonable plan of action was to leave. She couldn't tell her mother where she was going but she would leave her a note letting her know that she was ok and would call as soon as she was settled.  
  
When Kevin arrived she knew what she had to do. Rose took him up to her room. They kissed for a while and she let him kiss her neck which gave her access to his. Kissing it, she bit gently so that she would not cause him pain. Drinking her fill she licked his neck, healing the wound, and they lay down on the bed to sleep. But sleep eluded her. Her senses were making it hard for her to even think. She could hear and smell the animals outside. The traffic in the distance was deafening. Kevin's heart beat thundered in her ears.  
  
Rose went into her closet and pulled the brown paper package down from the shelf. Her 6th book. She had had writers block for a long time but with her dream from the other night she knew she could finish a few more chapters of it.  
  
This wasn't the place for her. She would find others of her kind to help her. Silently she left the room and went outside. Looking back at the house she mourned the life she was leaving but was excited that she was becoming a part of the world that she had once dreamed of. This is where her mortal life would end and her immortal life would begin. 


End file.
